


My tiny bundle of joy

by yunasies



Series: home sweet home [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunasies/pseuds/yunasies
Summary: Kirk and McCoy are married, and McCoy got pregnant with their first child! And he is now 26 weeks pregnant. Not an Alpha/Omega thing but simply mpreg.





	

Leonard was 26 weeks pregnant. He had a swollen abdomen with Jim's healthy, growing baby. 

After he told Jim that he got pregnant on Enterprise, which was about 7 months ago, he left the ship. Jim wanted to stay with Leonard during his pregnancy, but after all, they knew they can't give birth to and raise their child on board for years in the space.  
He returned to San Francisco, where Jim and Leonard live together when they are off duty, to prepare for a future childbirth. He also started working as a locum doctor for one of the Starfleet's hospitals.

Recently, Jim had been temporarily back from his mission in the outer space, and having a good, relaxing time with his expectant husband. After having dinner together, they were sitting next to each other on the sofa in the living room, with Jim's hand gently rubbing Leonard's big abdomen. Sometimes he felt a little feet kick and a body moving in it.  
He kissed on Leonard's stomach and started to talk to it.  
"Hey, can you hear me? your daddy is back."  
Leonard giggled because Jim's breath and hand was tickling his abdomen. Leaving another kiss on the swollen belly, he started to confess with his right hand still on the baby.  
"When I heard you got pregnant first, on Enterprise, I was actually...scared. I wasn't sure if I can be a good father 'cause I had no idea what being a father is like. I've never met my biological father and my stepfather didn't care for me at all."  
"Jim..."  
Leonard quietly put his hand on Jim's, which is on his own stomach. There was a short pause and Jim heaved a deep sigh.  
"But now I'm totally fine. When I saw you with this big stomach, with our kid, I forgot all those shitty anxiety. It has been growing up healthy and well in you, just can't wait to see it and to know if it is a boy or a girl. Very sure that I'll love our kid for the rest of my life. I promise."  
"Jim, sorry for not knowing that. I've thought you were simply..."  
Jim patted his forefinger on Leonard's lips and playfully said "shhhhhh."  
"Don't say it, sweetheart. It's only past. And you know, I love our kid from the bottom of my heart. You don't have to worry about my love for him, or her."  
Jim looked into Leonard's faces. He was shedding tears without saying anything. He was so damn beautiful. Jim wiped them off with a light touch.  
"Damn hormones... oh, sorry"  
"That's what husbands are for, right? You can rely on me whenever you want"  
Jim's hands framed Leonard's face, and he gave him a tender kiss. They both let out sweet moans. The atmosphere was charged with love. Nothing bothered them.  
They felt the baby kicked again.  
"It never stops moving, just like you"  
"Then our kid is totally fine. Great."  
Jim chuckled. And he started to talk to the baby again.  
"Hey, get ready for the rain of love from your two daddies. we both love you"  
"Yeah, and can't just wait to see you"


End file.
